Bright Lights
by MsLane
Summary: Faberry, but it could be Rachel and anyone else. Summaries and I dont really mix well, but please check it out.


Title: Bright Lights

If you haven't heard this song then I highly recommend that you do because it is absolutely beautiful (:  
I wrote this with Quinn in mind lol But I suppose you could picture anyone really. Faberry ftw (a) lyrics are in italics. After ever bit of song the time frame jumps a bit (just thought I'd explain that a little in case it got confusing)

_She got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway._

"I'm leaving you know. I'm not going to stay here in Lima all my life. I can't and I won't do that, no matter what."

I nod because what else am I supposed to do? I want her to succeed, I want that so much for her. I can't bring myself to ask her 'what about me?' because in all honesty I don't have the right to ask her about my part in her future. After everything I've ever done, how could I even think of asking?

She looks at me with a smile on her face, "Lima will always be home, but I'm not staying. Broadway, New York, being a star. Those are things I'm going to accomplish."

I smile brightly at her and nod, "I believe that. With every fibre of my being. They'd be crazy not to see 'it', because you've got it."  
The smile I receive after saying that is enough to stop the ache in my chest, for a little while at least.

_There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Some things you can't see  
Until it gets too late_

She left on the 2 o'clock flight out to New York. I can't say that seeing her leave didn't hurt, because it did. I hate to admit that I half expected her to make this grand gesture of love at the gate, and then I realized that it's usually the person that's being left behind that does that, and I didn't have it in me to try and stop her from attempting to live her dream. To stop her from leaving.  
I'm hopeful yet at the same time I don't want her to change. I know that it wont be easy and as amazingly talented as she is, I can't help but think that the city will change her, make her harder, make her cold, and I don't want that to happen. Because regardless of how selfish Rachel Berry sometimes acts, she has a big heart and I don't think I can ever forgive the city if it ever changed that. If it ever sucked out all the love and hopefulness right out of her.

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to please you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You can turn yourself around  
And come on home_

I hope she knows that I'll always be here for her. If New York doesn't keep her or doesn't work out the way I hope it will, I hope she knows she has someone to rely on. I wish more than anything that it all works out for her, with every iota of my being, but if it doesn't I want her to know that I'm still there.

_I got a hole in me now  
I got a scar I can talk about  
She keeps a picture of me  
In her apartment in the city  
Some things in this world  
They don't make sense  
Some things you don't need  
Until they leave you  
And they're things that you miss_

"You can't keep moping around just because Berry went and followed her dreams. That's not fair for her, and it's not fair on yourself."

I roll my eyes but I know it's true. "I know that. And I'm not trying to be unfair on her. I just cant help but miss her, and worry bout her."

Santana gives me a small smile and I can't help but think how different she looks when she's smiling. "You shouldn't worry so much. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"New York has a way of making or breaking people though, and I'd rather she doesn't get broken."

She gives me her signature eye roll and hair toss, "Berry's smart. Plus the little twerp is actually super talented, if she doesn't make it, then the big apple has some major talent detection flaws."

I can't help but laugh at that, leave it to Santana to be able to do that.

"Yeah, you're right."

She smirks, "Of course I am. Now let's stop talking bout the hobbit, it's starting to make me feel a little sick."

Well, at least she was nice for a little while. I drop the subject and we go on without another word about Rachel. However after a while Santana apparently figured I still had my issues because next thing I know she's saying quietly, "You're going to be okay. The both of you. No matter what New York has in store for her, the both of you will be okay, I can feel it. And if you tell anyone I said that I will cut you and deny it."

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to please you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You can turn yourself around  
And come on home  
Let that city take you in  
Let that city spit you out  
Let that city take you down  
For God's sake turn around_

She gets me on Skype and we're talking and she gives me a tour of her apartment and she seems so absolutely happy and giddy with excitement that I can't even bring myself to tell her that I'm miserable because I miss her so much.

"I'm so happy for you Rach."

She smiles at me and as she ducks her head I notice the picture frame behind her sitting on a counter. It's one of me and just like that I'm holding back tears. She notices, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and smile slightly, "Nothing. Just...you've got a picture of me on the counter behind you."

She takes a quick look behind her and then turns back to face me, "Yeah of course I do. Does that upset you?" she asks confused.

I shake my head insanely, "No of course it doesn't upset me. I mean not that you have a picture of me. It's just...That's very sweet."

Her eyes twinkle as she says, "It keeps me grounded. Your picture. It gives me hope and every time I see it and look at it I think about how blessed I am to have you and it makes me want to work harder at achieving my dream."

We talk for hours until it's way past midnight and we both try so hard to stall the end of the conversation, even though we both know we'll be doing this again the next day.

_Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to please you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You can turn yourself around  
And come on home_

"How're your classes going?"

She rolls her eyes and gives me an airy laugh, "You've been asking me the same question every single day for the past year and a half, and I keep giving you the same answer, wonderfully. I still cant believe I'm here, even after all this time."

I grin at her through the computer and I'm hit with this sudden urge to try and reach her through the computer to thread my fingers through her hair. Apparently my facial expression changed because she's giving me a concerned look and asks, "You okay?"

I shake my head slightly and I fix my face with a smile, "Yep, I'm okay. I just can't wait for winter break, I need to take a break from all this work."

I had a different reason before for wanting winter break to arrive, but after our conversation a few weeks ago lead to the knowledge that she wasn't coming home for the holidays I didn't have anything to look forward to except a break from studying.

She looks at me intently then her eyes twinkle and she says "Okay well I'm going to go to bed, I've got an early start tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, goodnight."

I nod, "Okay, goodnight, sleep well Rach."

_Turn yourself around and come on home_

"Santana get the door please! I've got to get this batch of cookies out of the oven."

"Get it yourself, I'm busy."

I huff as the person on the other side of the door continues to knock incessantly. I quickly leave the cookies on the cooling rack and race to the door yelling an, "I'm coming!"

I forcefully pull open the door and I'm ready to rip this person a new one until I see who it is. And all thoughts have escaped me.

"It's been far too long, and it's time I came home."

The End.

~*~*~*~

Umm feedback please? *shuffles feet* I'll make my famous 'thank you' cupcakes xx


End file.
